


Time and Fallen Leaves

by Danbear (hellgapataki)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, doctor!au endgame!ongniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgapataki/pseuds/Danbear
Summary: We cant keep doing this. You know this better than anyone else. Not when your marriage is at stake, Seongwoo.





	1. i told you so

Seongwoo smiles at a man who sprawled on the single bed in the corner of the room. He had his eyes close and sigh keep escaping his lips every now and then.

“give it a rest, Dan,” he handed a small cup of water to the man. The man barely got up, but managed to drink the whole cup in one go.

“i--I don’t know. She hasn’t wake up yet. She should be up like..,” the man stare at the ceiling, taking a deep sigh before finishing his sentence, “two days ago.”

“its the ideal time but we both know that it just an estimation, it could be earlier or later. “Dan, you’ve done this so many times. She’ll wake up,” Seongwoo sit on the bed and hold the man’s head to lay on his lap.

“why don’t you sleep for a bit and I’ll wake you in 15 minutes?” he made a circle motion on the man’s forehead. The man can only hums, slowly the frown disappeared, leaving a faint trace as a proof how worried sick he was. Its not long before a soft snore was heard from the man’s parted lips. Seongwoo knows he was tired but he was fighting it, thinking it would be terrible of him to sleep when his patients was fighting to wake up.

Silently, Seongwoo took that man’s pager from his pocket and hold it. Watch it intently as he silently pray that it will beep anytime soon. He was as worried as the man but he cant show it because it will make everything worse and they both still have other patients to take care of. The man can’t keep worrying about this one patient all the time and Seongwoo try his best to make sure of that. Actually the patient was at her worst state. She suffered third-degree burns after a burning log was rolled out of the fireplace, causing the whole house burns down in less than an hour. Though its curable, she got her whole body burns, the paramedic can barely recognized her face. Even when Seongwoo saw her for the first time, Seongwoo wasn’t sure whether she’ll survive or not, but seeing how determined this man to help her and the faith he has on her, he, himself, lead the operation for more than 12 hours straight. Aside of that, Seongwoo realized that it was the first time that man was able to live without jelly in his mouth. Seongwoo smiles a bit at his own thought. He still can’t believe how obsessed this 32 years old man was with jelly.

The loud beeping of the pager was enough to bring him back from his deep thought. Reading the short message, he quickly shook the man’s body lightly, not wanting to shock him after the deep slumber.

“Dan, wake up,”

“w--what? Ugh..,” the man rubbed his eyes that still feels heavy, obviously 10 minutes nap wasn’t enough.

“she woke up, Daniel,” Seongwoo smiles widely, handed the pager to its owner. That man, called Daniel, widen his eyes. It seems like someone has lift the weight on his shoulder and now he is as light as a feather.

“o-oh my gosh,” Daniel stand up and cant help but smile widely. Seongwoo got up as well and embrace the latter, while brushing the man’s hair softly.

“i told you, she’ll make it,” Daniel hugs Seongwoo tighter. He kiss Seongwoo’s cheek as they parted and flash a big smile before storm out the room, not forgetting to say that he will call Seongwoo later.

And Seongwoo can’t be any happier for him.

-

Daniel just got out from the ICU after checking up on his patient, the poor woman who got burns. Her condition is stable now, much to his relief. Although she’s still need intensive care and has a long way to go, Daniel positive she can endure it. After greeting her whole family that wait outside the ICU and explain what would happen next, he excuse himself and quickly press 2 on dial. Immediately it was connected to someone.

“ _hello?_ ”

“where are you?”

_“i’m at the cafeteria”_

“oh okay, I’ll be right there,” Daniel hung up and jog a little to the cafeteria. Imagining a sandwich makes his stomach growl. Now he remembers he skipped lunch and its already nine pm. Arrived at the cafeteria, he quickly spotted a man he knows very well by just looking at his back.

“hey,” he tapped the latter’s shoulder, making him jump a little.

“you gotta stop startling me,” Seongwoo scold the latter, click his tongue and continue eating his salad. He push a plate of sandwiches to Daniel, who already stuffed it into his mouth and hums in content.

“hwdoyknwi--,” Seongwoo shook his head and put a finger in front of Daniel’s lip, signaling him to shut up.

“eat first. You’ll choke,” Daniel sniffled a laugh, mostly because his mouth still full of sandwich. Seongwoo smile and handed the brunette a glass of water. While munching on his lettuce, he watch the man in front of him eat like a mad man. That smile never leave his lips.

“how do you know I want sandwich? As long as I remember I haven’t told you anything before,” Daniel wipes his lips and gulping the water down. He take the salad bowl from Seongwoo and eat it. Seongwoo just let him be because two pieces of sandwich? Its just an entree for Daniel.

“did you know that you keep talking in your sleep? S _andwich.. mom, I want sandwich..,_ ” He imitates Daniel in a mocking way. Daniel gasp and widen his eyes.

“did i?” Seongwoo burst out laughing, cant pull up his act anymore. Daniel sigh after realizing he was joking with him because it will be so embarrassing if he really did that.

“you’re really annoying,” Daniel finished up the salad, only leaving the olives behind. “anyway, do you--” before Daniel could finish his sentence, Seongwoo’s phone vibrated on the table and Daniel took a glance before Seongwoo grabbed it and look at Daniel. It’s just one mere look, yet Daniel knows very well the meaning behind look. He always hated it whenever Seongwoo gives him that look. Seongwoo stand up and walk outside the cafeteria to pick up the phone, obviously not wanting Daniel to hear anything. Daniel close his eyes, leaning on the plastic chair that creaked whenever he moved. He massage his temple, trying to ease his mind from any unwanted thought. Today was one of the busy day when he even had to skipped his lunch, on top of that, there are so many things going through in his mind right now and certainly, _that call_ didn’t help at all.

After 10 minutes, Seongwoo back, smile as if nothing happened. Daniel stares at him in silent before look away.

“what were you saying before?” Seongwoo try to ignore the look he was given just now. He collects all the trash and wipe the table with a tissue.

“huh? Oh, its nothing. Do you still have work? If not, I’ll take you home, I’m settled for today,” before Seongwoo can give any answer, Daniel stand up and took the trash to the nearest trash bin. He makes his way out to his room to get his stuffs from his room.

“Daniel,” Seongwoo try to catch him. Damn, those long legs! Seongwoo mutters under his breath as he has to jog to reach the latter. When they’re in the same pace, Seongwoo grabs Daniel’s hand to slow him down. When he got Daniel’s attention, suddenly he was at a loss for words because to ask whats wrong is an understatement. He just doesn’t know what to say anymore. For a moment, that light brown eyes was staring deeply into his eyes, before an inaudible sigh escape Daniel’s lips.

“i’m tired. Lets go home,” this time, Daniel hold Seongwoo’s hand. He doesn’t even have to look around because they were in the other side of the hospital, where there are only rooms for the doctors and nurses. The only reason they come here is to get some rest after long hour of work, so, its either empty rooms or people who sleep like a dead man.

Inside Daniel’s room, he quickly gathers his things and stuffed it inside his bag. Seongwoo leans on the door and took off his white coat. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath, before calling the taller man.

“Daniel,” his voice was low, close to a whisper. Daniel was still moving around the room, taking everything in sight and put it in his bag. Seongwoo knows its just a pretend, to avoid talking with him, because Daniel basically emptied his drawer just now and his bag was bulging from all the stuffs he blindly put into.

“Daniel, please,” this time he begs and Daniel stop his movement because he can sense desperation in Seongwoo’s tone. Daniel turn around and sit on the edge of his bed.

“why? I can’t get angry?” he said bitterly, glancing up to see Seongwoo who still lean on the door, waiting for his answer although he knows he won’t get any.

“did I pissed you off? Well, I’m sorry if I did,” he knows how ridiculous he was sounded just now but the more Seongwoo keeps his silent, the more he get annoyed. Realizing the exhaustion was the one that talked, Daniel took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Seongwoo feel annoyed as well, but he bite his lip and swallow all the word he’s about to say. He didn’t want to add fuel to the fire, so before he might start a pointless argument, he took his coat on the floor and look at Daniel.

“lets cool our head first and lets talk tomorrow. And also, you better stay the night here, you must be tired and its getting late. I’ll just take a cab,” he managed to show a faint smile and was about to leave the room when a hand was grabbing his shoulder and turn him around.

“why? Because he’s home?” that ended with a smirk from Daniel, a mocking one. Seongwoo can feel his blood boiling and he’s ready to explode anytime soon from all the anger he’s been holding. Instead, he can only stare deeply into Daniel’s eyes, biting his inner cheek to hold any sudden burst emotion and hurtful words that might come out beyond his control.

“no, he isn’t home,” he managed to answer him without breaking the eye contact, “and if you don’t want to stay, its up to you. Do as you fucking please,” Seongwoo jabs his finger into Daniel’s chest, his voice was low as if he’s using all his might to control himself. The look on his face was showing a mixed of sadness and anger but Daniel couldn’t figure it out as Seongwoo pushed his hand and storming out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> named after one of my fav song ever, time and fallen leaves by akmu.  
> anyway, this is my very first attempt to publish a fanfic in english! i gave it a lot, like really a lot, of thoughts before i decided to post it. English isnt my mother tongue nor my second language, so excuse me for any spelling mistake and grammatical error;(
> 
> let me know your thoughts and i'm open to any critics and suggestion as well! <3


	2. of jelly and jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous seongwoo alert!  
> jellyxdaniel alert! lol

Daniel woke up with a slight throbs in his head. He grabs his phone from the night stand and see the clock that show 1.15 pm. Great, he sleep like the dead.

He groans and a smell of fried eggs and coffee intrude his nose. He sniffs and looking at where the smell came from and it leads him to his working desk across the room where a plate of omelettes and a cup of coffee were waiting for him. He approached the table and the first thing that caught his eyes was a letter, written in a neat hand-writing he knew so well. It brings a smile to his face.

 

__Good morning or should I say good afternoon?_ _

__

__Hereby, I present to you, Ong’s special omelettes. Be honored because it was cooked only for his loved ones._ _

__And a cup of a black coffee with a pinch of my love._ _

__

__Enjoy the breakfast and fyi, i burned my hand in the process of making this, so you better finish everything. This is an order!_ _

__call me once you up. This is also an order!_ _

__

__Ong._ _

__

Daniel cant help but chuckles as he reads it for a few times before put it carefully on the table, not wanting to wrinkle the paper. Dialing a set of number he knew by heart and put his phone in between his ear and shoulder, he brings the plate and the mug to his bed.

__“hello?”_ _

“good afternoon, chef!” here comes the tease. Daniel sips on his -now cold- coffee. Bitter. So Seongwoo really give it only a pinch of sugar or he called it, his love.

 _ _“chef your ass,”__ Seongwoo scoffs but Daniel knows the latter must be smiling. He took a bite and surprise that it taste better that he thought, even though its already cold.

“did you really made this? I tell you, this is too good to be, what, Ong’s special omelette?” he said it a joking manner, meanwhile he already eat one of the omelette already. Seongwoo made three, knowing Daniel’s kind of breakfast was a big one.

__“oh shut up! It tasted soooo much better when I made it this morning. I think it was a little spoiled because you woke up so late,”_ _

“aren’t you too old to be sulking?”

 _ _“who said I’m sulking? Anyway, do you need anything else?”__  Daniel shook his head but realizing the other cant see it, he answer no.

 _ _“okay then, I’ll hang up. See you,”__ before Daniel can say anything, Seongwoo already hung up. Daniel snorts but secretly smiling because this is how they always start the day, almost every day. Guess they’re back to okay although he knows, they will have to talk about what happened last night sooner or later.

-

Daniel took his time to get ready since today is his day off and he didn’t have any plan for today but to annoyed Seongwoo at his work. After took a shower and making sure he doesn’t left any dirty clothes and important stuffs behind, he gets his bag and locked the door, before making his way to find Seongwoo. He got greetings from his juniors and interns along the way and greeting them back as polite. Little did he know, the interns and juniors were secretly squealing after they greet him, admiring how cool and charming their Dr. Kang is. Yes, both girls and boys. Daniel is effortlessly popular in the hospital. Who can ignore or simply walk past him without having to admire one of god’s masterpiece even just for a mere second? Bless him for his broad shoulder, tall feature, and his little charm, the bunny teeth.

“Afternoon, dr. Yoon Jisung, how are you doin’ today?” Daniel rush when he see a guy leaning on a counter, talking to a nurse. The guy named Jisung look up and had to squints his eyes to see who called him just now. He groans when he saw a big guy rushed to him and salute in front of him.

“hey dr. Kang, isn’t today your day off?” Jisung greet him casually while reading his schedule on the board in his hand.

“oh yes it is- wait, hyung, did you forgot to use contact lens again?” Daniel frowns when he see the man in front of him squints his eyes and bring the board closer to his eyes, “have you ever heard our juniors and the interns are talking about how scary dr. Yoon Jisung is? i thought they were talking about some ghost in the toilet but turn out they were talking about you--- akh!” the board was landed on top of Daniel’s head, making him winced in pain. Exaggerating it a bit, hoping the latter was sorry about it but he only got snorts as a reply.

“don’t blame me, I’m busy you know,” Jisung shows a list of today’s schedule on his board. Packed indeed. “beside I’m not blind and the contact lens are hurting my eyes,” Daniel rolled his eyes, unable to take revenge as Jisung was his and Seongwoo’s senior by three years. And no matter how close and comfortable they were with each other, Daniel and Seongwoo still treat Jisung with respect and look up to him as their senior in the hospital. Talking about squinting his eyes, Jisung always squints his eyes whenever he reads or talk to someone because apparently he had poor eyesight but refuse to wear glasses, with the reason of, “glasses doesn’t suit me, it hanging on my sharp nose. I look like a weird frog!” Daniel doesn’t know where he got that ‘frog’ idea from but it cracked Daniel up when he heard it for the first time and failed to contained himself from laughter for another 10 minutes.

“wear them! You’re gonna make a mistake with your bad vision!” Daniel said, half scolding, half concern with the older’s being. He just cant help it, it always annoys him how Jisung had a hard time reading small, messy writing. Duh, all doctors write like that for pete’s sake! But Daniel knows very well that Jisung also hates contact lens and rarely use them.

“sshhh you’re making too much noise. You’re looking for Seongwoo, aren’t you?” Jisung decided to ignore his junior’s complaint and change the topic instead.

“hmm, do you see him anywhere, hyung? I called him but he’s not answering,”

“he’s at the ER room,”

“alright, thanks, hyung--” he was stopped when Jisung put a finger in his forehead, making him halt on his feet.

“what?!” he groans as he stepped back to face Jisung properly.

“do not disturb him! I always got complained because you were lingering around and took a lot of space in the ER room,” Jisung said it carefully, emphasizing on the word, ‘do not’ as he look sharply at the latter.

“and when did I do that?” Daniel sigh and shook his head.

“all the time! And before the complain reached Dr. Jung Hana, you better wait somewhere else. Do you hear me?” Jisung feels like a kindergarten teacher who scolds a child to not eat the toys.

“Geez, calm your tits, mom!” and he had to run for his life before Jisung had a chance to throw his shoes to him.

-

He really does wait in front of the ER room this time, along with the other visitors who waits for their turn to visit their family or friends. Thinking about Jung Hana, their killer professor, was enough to make him shivers, so he wouldn’t even try to challenge his fate on that matters. He take out a pack of jelly while waiting for Seongwoo after he sent a message, letting the older knows he is waiting outside. Looking around, he caught a little girl peeking at him and his jelly while biting her lips behind a pillar, obviously wants to ask for the jelly but too shy to approach Daniel. Daniel chuckles and approach the little girl who smiles shyly when Daniel kneeling down so now he was at the same height with the girl.

“hey there,” he greets the girl who look down but still smiling. Daniel found her really cute with a headband with a big pink flower, white lace dress and pink shoes.

“where’s your parents, dear?” he asks again, this time he offers a big smile so he won’t scare the girl. The girl pointing her finger to a direction and he turn around, he finds a women holding a baby, smiling and nod her head at Daniel, which he bows back as a greeting. Thanks to his white coat, the mother didn’t freak out when her little girl was being approached by a strange, big, tall guy.

“do you want this?” he swayed the pack in front of the girl and she nodded vigorously.

“okay, I’ll give you one if you tell oppa your name,”

“my name’s Yubin,” she said in a small voice but Daniel managed to catch that.

“what a pretty name!” Daniel hold his chest, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, pretend to be shocked. Yubin, the little girl, giggles at the act. Slowly, she looks up and more comfortable with Daniel. Daniel totally adore little Yubin, he keep asking and start a small talk with her and give her half of his jellies as they talk.

“Yubin-ah, this is the last one, okay? This is for your sister, but, because you said she had no teeth and only drink milk, you can have it, but, don’t tell her okay? She might cry,” and Daniel rubbed his eyes and pretends to cry, complete with a whining-baby sounds. Yubin laugh and they linked their pinky as a promise.

“thank you for the jellies, oppa!” suddenly, Yubin circle her small arm on Daniel’s neck, hugging him for a few seconds before running back to her mother. Daniel was surely taken aback by Yubin’s action but his lips automatically curve upwards, the happiness he feels just now, spread throughout his whole body. When he turn around, he jumps a little in shock when he found Seongwoo was standing in front of the ER room’s door, looking at him with an amused smile.

“oh shit, you scared me,”

“oh my! Oppa, you shouldn’t say that!” Seongwoo tease him in small, fake voice like he was trying to imitate Yubin earlier. Daniel click his tongue and ignore it. He won’t let anything ruined his pleasant encounter earlier, and also no matter how annoying Seongwoo is to him right now, he can’t bring himself to be mad at the skinny guy.

“oh, shut up. I’m hungry,”

“wait, let me change my clothes and get my bag and we’re good to go,” Seongwoo peeking his head into the ER room to say goodbye.

“you’re done for today?” Daniel looks at him in surprise. Something feels strange.

“yup, I may or may not telling the interns that I have date tonight and one of them are kind enough to cover me,” tiptoeing, he whispers to Daniel’s ear with a big grin.

“did you really do that?! Whoa dr. Ong, I didn’t know you’re capable to do that,”

“yeah. Beside, its only an hour and a half until my shift ends,”

“and may I know who’s your hot date is?” Daniel raising his eyebrow and Seongwoo scoffs.

Seongwoo answered that with a passionate kiss, ravishing Daniel’s lip like there’s no tomorrow, once they’re inside Daniel’s car. He raked his hand on Daniel’s thick hair, feeling the softness under his fingers, while Daniel holding his nape as they deepen the kiss.

“Dan, it’s hot,” Seongwoo mutters under his breath. He parted his lips, unable to breath normally as Daniel nibbles his earlobe, his ragged breathing send shivers down Seongwoo’s spine.

“i feel hot too,” that skilled lips now peppering wet kisses on his jaw then down to his neck. With little energy left, he try to push Daniel away.

“i-it’s not that... Daniel, s-stop,” Seongwoo managed to make distance between them. Daniel looks at him while catch his breath, sweat trickled down his face.

“why?”

“we might die here, turn on the ac,” Seongwoo pants. Daniel gasped and quickly turn on the engine then turn the ac on. After a minute that feels like forever, cold air start filling the space and they both laugh at that.

“i don’t mind tho,” Daniel said after they stop laughing.

“mind what?”

“die here. With you. While kissing you,” Seongwoo scoffs loudly at that, looking at Daniel in disbelief.

“oh cut the crap. Now, lets go,y ou said you’re hungry,” Seongwoo puts his seat belt on.

“you’re such a joy kill,” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“but you love me nevertheless,” Seongwoo flips his non-existence hair and Daniel chuckles, looking at the beautiful man beside him.

“i do,”

-

Weeks go by and they became closer than ever. Though Seongwoo isn’t fond to any kind of skinship, he clings to Daniel every now and then. Not that Daniel dislike it, but its just weird to see this drastic change of his lover. Daniel always be the one who initiate the skinship and Seongwoo always be the one who push him away, but this time, much to his surprise, it’s the other way around.

“that’s it, tell me, what it is? What do you want?” Daniel confront the latter when they’re having lunch in the cafeteria.

“What? What? What?”

“what’s with all the clingy thingy? And the kiss on my cheek yesterday? Something’s up with you,”

“that was a dare! A dare is a dare,” true, they were playing truth or dare with their colleague at dinner after work and Seongwoo choose dare. He was dared to kiss the most attractive person in the table and without even thinking, he kissed Daniel’s cheek, making everyone scream in surprise. Like literally, because everyone is clueless about their relationship, excluding Jisung who let out the most disgusting voice possible.

“you fucking cling on me! Like I tried to be close to you before and you, like, punch me in the face,” Daniel sigh and Seongwoo’s rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s exaggeration.

“alright. Turn around, slowly. 5 o’clock,” Seongwoo tried to said it as casual as he can, but Daniel turned his body almost immediately and Seongwoo kicks his shin for that.  
Daniel groans and this time, he did turn his body slowly and his eyes immediately caught a handsome, turquoise-haired man, looking directly at him. He didn’t even bother to hide his smile as Daniel observing him. 

"Who is he?"

"Kwon Hyunbin, a cardiologist. He just moved from Japan and he is also have specialist in kissing people's ass,"

"Ah, that explained his weird colored hair. And how could you say that?"

“He’s Jung Hana’s favorite, on the first week he’s here,” Daniel’s lips shaped a perfect O, then he continue eating his rice. Seongwoo looks at Daniel for a minute and Daniel frowns at that. 

"What?"

"Don’t you notice something? That looks? That smile?"

"huh? O-oh..." then suddenly he burst out laughing. He laughs so hard, his face scrunched up into a mess of wrinkles. He startled the others with his laugh and they begin to look at them, mostly to Daniel, weirdly.

"Oh god," Seongwoo rolled his eyes and cover his face in embarrassment. He slump back to his chair. That must be giving him a big head and he knows he will have to deal with an arrogant Daniel for a few days ahead. 

"He's a good catch though," Daniel said between his laugh. Enjoying teasing Seongwoo. As expected, Seongwoo looks away, obviously annoyed by his teasing but Seongwoo, as a man with an abundant pride, rather die than saying that he’s jealous. Seongwoo heard the rumour a week ago when he overheard two nurses gossiping about a new transferred doctor from Japan, having an eye on his one and only Daniel. He knows he’s too old to be jealous and to care about this matter, but he can’t help to be curious about that -to be said- gorgeous doctor. He accidentally bumped into him and that man is an actual living god. Tall, extremely handsome especially when they were just a few inches apart, and his voice, oh, bless his soul, when that man said sorry to him with his deep voice. That was how he knows how dangerous his rival is. And so began his mission to show him that __his__  Daniel is off the market and he show it in the most ridiculous, foolish way possible.

"Whatever," he waves his hand dismissively.

"Are you-- omg you're jealous!" Daniel widen his eyes in realization, feeling amused by the whole situation.

"Fuck you," 

"Oh i'd rather fuck you," Daniel smirks and wink. Seongwoo have to hold the urge to strangle the man here and there.

"Lets break up," Seongwoo grab his tray, ignoring Daniel who's having a laughing fit again. 

"Hahaha Ong Seongwoo! Hahahaha," Daniel stumbled while trying to chase his upset boyfriend. 

Oh, how he loves jealous Seongwoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will turn into angst in the next few chaps, i think? i'm focusing on ongniel's happiness and cuteness for now, because have you guys seen their moments lately? they hold each other, smile at each other, touch each other, my poor heart cant handle it ;sobs; what did i do to deserve ongniel's precious love?
> 
> for those who read this, thank you so much. for those who left comments and kudos, thank you and bless you and your soul. i hope everyone enjoy this as much as i do <3
> 
> xoxo,  
> danbebe


End file.
